


Your Skin is My Sin

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, Dr. Ben Solo, F/M, Feels, Quiet Sex, Rey's gotta be bold to get what she wants, Rose deserves all the best friend awards, Rose is da real MVP, Rough Sex, Rough quiet sex, Sex at work, Surprise cute dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: When Rey goes to get a strange new mark on her skin checked out, she never expected her dermatologist to look like that...or for him to return her thirst.





	1. Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightshinebright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightshinebright/gifts).



> This gift is for our fabulous friend and the wonderful reviewer, Lightshinebright! Your words are always a highlight to our day and we love, love, love interacting with you! We're so sorry for the long wait, but we hope it was worth it <3 Your list of ideas was inspiring and we hope we hit most of the kinks you requested.  
> Whom also commissioned Afterblossom for this _gorgeous_ piece of artwork depicting our humble smut. You are a queen, Audrey. A _queen_.

 

* * *

 

It was Rose, bless her heart, who said the something that made Rey make the appointment.

“Have you always had that mole there?” the girl had asked.

Rey and Rose had been friends forever, and with that level of friendship came a breakdown of boundaries, which was a fancy way of saying that they saw each other naked from time to time. Today, they had been sunbathing, nude, on the rooftop of their building, desperate to catch the last warm rays of summer before winter stole the tan away.

Rey blinked down, looking for what Rose had pointed out. And there, on her left breast, almost touching her nipple, was a dark reddish/brown spot.

“Huh. I don’t know. I’ve never noticed it before,” Rey muttered, poking at it.

“I haven’t really either. No offense, I love you and all, but I don’t make a habit of looking at your tits. It’s just such a different color from your freckles that it caught my eye,” Rose said, pulling on her bra. “I’m just saying, you should probably get that looked that.”

And so Rey did. She’d done some quick Googling and found the best reviewed dermatologist in the area who accepted her insurance: Dr. Ben Solo. She was able to get in to see him a month later, all the while constantly staring down at the little mark and wondering what it was. She could only pray that it was nothing. After all, her insurance didn’t really cover any type of removal. She was lucky enough that it covered even this.

As she filled out the proper paperwork at the office, she looked around at the other waiting patients. There were teens with acne sitting next to bored parents, adults with aggressive rosacea, and one man with another sort of rash that seemed like it should be treated in an ER instead. With a blush, she realized that all of their issues were very easy to see, while hers was...well....no, she couldn’t get embarrassed about that. This man was a doctor. She was sure that he probably saw weird marks on lots of people in lots of places. There was no reason for her to get squeamish about him seeing her boob.

By the time she was finally called back, she had her nerves firmly in control. This was going to be fine. She could handle some random guy inspecting her boob. Everything would be cool.

Well, it _would_ have, had the man who entered not be 6’2 Sex on a Stick. What right did he have to be that tall, with arms that bulged with muscles even beneath his pristine coat. Who said he could have that gorgeous, wavy black hair, parted down the center but still threatening to fall into his eyes. And where the fuck did he get off having lips that full and red and juicy, or eyes that shone like amber in the sun. Suddenly, she did not at all want to take her top off. At the same time, she really, really did.

Looking down at his clipboard as he entered the room, he clarified, “Miss Johnson, correct?”

He never lifted his eyes from the papers in front of him, occasionally flipping through them as he waited.

Oh, and he sounded like _that?_ Even doing something so methodical, he sounded far too good.

Okay, maybe she needed to get laid.

“Yes, sir,” she replied, swallowing down the extra salivation that had pooled for Dr. Yummy.

Finally glancing up, he stared at her for a heartbeat too long, his eyes flitting over her face, down her neck, and then back up again. His expression grew unreadable as he turned back to his paperwork.

“I understand you have a mark on your skin that hasn't always been there? Care to elaborate?” he asked, voice deep and authoritative.

“I, um, noticed a mark on my, um, my left breast. Near the--” she swallowed again, “nipple.”

Why did she feel like she was in school all over again?

“Do you have a family history of skin cancer?” he asked, moving over to the counter in the corner of the room. He set the clipboard down and washed his hands, drying them thoroughly before he slid some blue medical gloves on.

“I’m not sure. I’m an orphan,” she said, frowning sadly. She hated not knowing her family medical history. She really needed to save up money so that she could get one of those genetic test kits, just to see what she needed to look out for.

He stilled for a moment before turning back to her. “I'm very sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks,” she said. Shaking the sad thoughts away, she crossed her arms over her torso and raised an eyebrow. “So should I…?”

“Just lift your shirt up, please. You don't have to remove it all the way. Perhaps unclasp your bra to make it easier,” he said, his tone sounding clinical and professional, though there was a darkness in his eyes.

Was she insane, or was there a glint in his eyes that hadn’t been there before? Still, she knew she’d be more comfortable removing her shirt, since she didn’t really have the chest to support it jus being rucked up. She pulled it off and unclipped her bra next, setting the articles of clothing on the table behind her. She wasn’t sure if she should be looking at him or somewhere else or at the mole or what? What was the protocol for this?

“Relax,” he told her as he brought the little rolling stool forward until it was right next to her. “I do want to warn you, that I may have to touch you. Alright?”

 _Oh, you can touch me,_ the wicked voice in her head said. The real Rey just gave him a little smile, meant to appear confident and reassuring. “Yes, you may touch me.”

“My hands may be a little cold,” he added, dropping his eyes lower to her chest, frowning softly. “When did you notice its appearance?”

“A few weeks ago? I noticed it after sunbathing, um, nude, but I put on really good lotion,” she attempted to defend. She knew she'd be chastised for admitting to the harmful activity, but how did she make this gorgeous, pale man understand her pigmented plight?

He hummed thoughtfully, bringing his hand forward to prod a finger gently around the skin. He ignored the way her nipple began to harden, focusing on the dark patch next to it.

“What kind of lotion? Suntanning lotion, SPF?” he asked softly.

“SPF 60,” she replied, her eyes firmly on the ceiling. She couldn't look down at him, watching the way he gently prodded her skin. The way her nipple was tightening was so embarrassing, but she could _feel_ his warm breath on her skin, fanning over the peak, and she couldn't not react. She just wished she could cross her legs to help with some of the pressure there.

“Do you do self breast exams?” he questioned, his eyes flickering up to meet hers briefly.

She could _feel_ his gaze on her face and she looked down at him and _oh_ how she wished she hadn't. His eyes were so much darker brown. In fact, they nearly looked black, almost as if his pupils had dilated considerably. Which was ridiculous, right?

“I--um--no,” she replied honestly.

“Would you mind if I felt for anything out of the ordinary?” he asked, his eyes boring up into hers.

“Go ahead,” she whispered. As if she could deny him.

Turning his attention back to her breast, he used his fingers to massage the tissue, starting around the innermost portion around her nipple and working his way out until he was at the portion that extended up by her armpit.

“It's recommended that you do at least a monthly self exam like this,” he explained. “If you feel any lumps or hardness, anything that shouldn't be there, make sure you get it checked.”

“Are you feeling any hardness?” she asked. Only a moment after, she realized how decidedly _not_ innocent her innocent question may sound, but she didn't know how to fix it now, so she said nothing.

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” he confirmed, removing his hand. “What I'm going to do now, is to draw a circle around the mark, and I would like it if you would keep an eye on it, as well as take weekly photos of it to see if it changes at all. If it grows, or morphs into an odd shape rather than the circle it is now, then we'll need to see about removal.”

“How long until I see you again, then?” she asked.

“Let's give it a month,” he said, sliding the rolling stool over to the counter. He grabbed a marker out of a drawer and returned to her, swiveling to face her again.

Reaching up with both hands, he carefully nudged her nipple to the side and made a circle around the mark. It was close, able to capture any changes in the size or shape of it. “As of right now, I'm not too worried about it. However, with your admission of sunbathing nude, I would still be wary of skin cancer. If you do it often, my recommendation is to cut back on it a bit.”

“Yes, sir,” she muttered. She felt heat spike through her at his gloved hand touching her nipple, pebble hard, her breasts feeling heavy and aching to be touched more. When she dared to look down and watch him, she couldn't help but notice how _big_ his hands were, how easily he could palm her breasts. She wondered what his lips would feel like sealed over the aching peak.

Leaning back, he pulled his hands away and stripped off his gloves, throwing them into the trash can by the door.

“Did you have any questions for me?” he asked as he picked up the clipboard again and began writing some notations on the papers.

“Um, no? I don't think so. I'll just keep an eye on it and see you next time,” she said. “Can I…?” she gestured to her clothes.

“Of course,” he said, turning away from her for a moment to give her a bit of privacy. Nevermind the fact that he'd just been touching her breast. “Whenever you check out as you leave, just make another appointment with Kaydel. She'll get you squared away.”

“Okay. I can do that,” she nodded, quickly slipping back into her clothes. She hopped off the table and faltered to realize just _how_ much bigger he was than her. He could so easily pick her up and...fuck. She needed to get home to the privacy of her bedroom.

Extending out his hand, he met her eyes and said, “See you soon, Miss Johnson.”

“See you soon,” she said, scooting out of the room quickly. She needed to get some space to breathe, away from Dr. Solo. And she _really_ needed her vibrator.

She scheduled her next appointment with the nice blonde at the reception desk, for exactly three and a half weeks from now. Until then, she had to keep an eye on her breast and her mind away from her dermatologist. Heaven help her.

“Have a great day, Miss Johnson,” Kaydel called after her in her cheery way just as she answered the phone.

“You, too,” Rey called back, already almost gone.

 

* * *

 

“So?” Rose asked, hands on her hips. “What'd the doc say?”

She'd practically pounced on Rey the moment her roommate had come back through the door of their little two bedroom apartment.

“He doesn't think it's much of anything, but I have to keep an eye on it and go back in in a month,” Rey said. “Well, I think he did. I don't know why I didn't do my millennial due diligence and Google _him_ first, but…” she turned her phone to show Rose the professional headshot of her doctor. She'd been so worried before about the mole that she hadn't looked up his picture. Why, oh why, hadn't she?

 _“That's_ your doctor? Oh my. I think I'd fake an illness just to go see him. Too bad he's a dermatologist and not a general practitioner--I'd definitely go in with a 'cold’ and demand immediate care,” Rose snickered, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Rose, his face was _this close_ to my breast! Thank god he wasn't a gyno, I would have soaked his hand! It should be illegal to be that beautiful. I just...I need you to leave the house for a minute. I need some unfiltered alone time,” Rey asked of her friend.

It wasn't an unusual request from them. It was an agreement they had, to always give each other proper ladytime space or gentleman friend space. No further explanation was needed, no protests given. It was true friendship.

“Hey, girl, you gotta do what you gotta do. I've gotta run to the store anyway. When you're done, text me what you want for dinner, 'kay?” Rose asked, already grabbing her purse and car keys.

“Thanks, babe. I love you,” Rey said as she made a beeline to her bedroom door.

She hardly waited until she heard the front door close before she pressed her vibrator on and got to work.

 

* * *

 

Rey checked on the mark constantly, looking every morning to see if it had surpassed the black ring. Thankfully, there was no change, but she still had to see Dr. Solo so that he could confirm that it was fine. Maybe he'd be proud of her for coming in instead of just cancelling because nothing was wrong. She wondered if he'd remember her.

She dressed in the cutest bra she owned, bright red, and a black button down top, as well as a pencil skirt. She looked professional, which she just kind of assumed he’d like. She wasn't entirely sure why she was attempting to seduce her dermatologist, as he hadn't given any indication of reciprocating her thirst. But she wasn't going to grab at him or demand that he touch her or anything; she just wanted to show that she put some effort into their meeting.

She hopped up in the exam table, willing her heart to stay calm. This was normal. She was fine. She was just going to interact with a sexy doctor. No. Big. Deal.

He came in a few moments later, pausing briefly in the doorway as his eyes immediately settled on her. He looked her up and down once before saying in that deep timbre of his, “Welcome back, Miss Johnson.”

She licked her lip as her mouth suddenly felt far too dry. “Thanks,” she replied.

“Nervous?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he moved the curtain in the room over the door to give her some privacy while she was undressing when they got to that part. “I promise you, I don't bite.” The gleam in his eyes definitely did not match the words though.

“I wouldn't mind,” she muttered quietly. Louder, she said, “No. Just thirsty.”

“You're welcome to get some water. Please, make use of the items in the room and make any upcharging to replace them valid,” he said, shrugging.

She smiled at that. “I can only imagine what your expense reports look like. It's amazing how much you can charge for aspirin.”

“It _is_ rather ridiculous, I suppose. I can agree on that,” he said, cracking a small smile. “I'd rather not get on to the subject of health insurance and everything that goes along with that, however.”

It wasn't _his_ fault his mother's office operated as it did.

“Are you saying that we should hurry along to the half-dressed portion of my appointment?” she teased, even though, yes, that's what she wanted.

He went still, blinking at her as though she'd just kicked his dog, his nostrils flaring just slightly as the muscle under one eye twitched faintly.

Finally seeming to compose himself, like someone had just wiped every bit of expression off of his face, he said, “I'm sure you have other places to be. It _is_ Friday, after all.”

“Oh. No. I don’t ever have any plans, except when my roommate and I watch movies or whatever. But I'm sure your wife always does something nice for you.” He wasn't wearing a ring, but she knew that lots of doctors didn't. Couldn't risk getting it lost in someone, after all.

“I'm not married,” he said bluntly, looking down at his papers again. “Maybe she would if I were, but I'm not.”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” she said. “If it helps, I’m single, too. You're not alone.”

“I'm better off alone,” he replied, eyes hardening slightly as he went to go wash his hands and slap a new pair of gloves on.

What he didn't say was that he wasn't good with people, and being a doctor, he was around them all the time. He was used to women trying to be subtle, leaning into his hands or trying their best to send off every signal they had that they were entirely fuckable. He'd been good at repelling their advances...until Rey Johnson.

He couldn't get her golden skin out of his head, yet he couldn't seem to stop being professional, either. He _did_ enjoy his job.

“I'm sure there is _someone_ out there for you,” she said softly, sincerely. She lifted her hands to begin unbuttoning her blouse, going slowly as her mind drifted. She wanted him to be happy. She barely knew him, and she wanted him to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her, even if she couldn't effect it.

“Maybe,” he agreed quietly, watching her slightly from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to stare at the way her fingers looked so thin and dextrous as she unbuttoned her shirt, or how with each button that came undone, the more smooth skin of her chest it revealed.

Forcing his head lower to his clipboard, he scanned the words he read probably a hundred times a day. They were standard forms, asking for patient date of birth, things like that. Okay, maybe he'd noticed she was legal.

She laid her blouse beside her with care before moving on to the bra, sliding it down her arms and lying it on top of the blouse. “I’m ready. I reapplied the ring a few times before it faded too much, but it looks like it didn't grow at all. In fact, I think it may have faded out a bit. Maybe it is just a mole, or a really big freckle?”

“We'll see,” he said, rolling over to her as he lifted his hands. Gently, he maneuvered her breast to get a better view, tilting his head. He was a doctor first and foremost and he was going to make sure she was well before he allowed his mind to wander too much to what...other things he could be thinking about.

“How does it look?” she asked, doing her best to keep her voice as neutral as possible. Apparently, though, all of her furious masturbating to his memory did _not_ quell the thirst she felt for him. The heat simmered all the same low in her loins just the same to see him examine her sensitive flesh.

“It looks better--perhaps even smaller than before. It could have just been some dirt or something embedded in the skin, and as your skin cells shed, it could be taking the dirt with it. Sort of like when you have permanent marker on there,” he explained, clicking his tongue softly.

“So I panicked and wasted your time for nothing?” she frowned. Damnit, Rose!

“I wouldn't say wasted,” he shrugged. “If you're ever concerned about your body, then I definitely encourage you to seek medical help, even if it turns out to be nothing,” he said, smiling softly up at her.

“I guess that’s true,” she replied thoughtfully, even as she felt herself getting pulled in by this gaze. He was far too beautiful, it wasn’t fair. “And you did remind me about doing a breast exam. I’m a bit behind on most of my medical appointments, but I knew that sunbathing had risks and I didn’t want to ignore something if it were serious.”

“It looks like you tan rather well,” he commented, nodding slightly to the golden skin that haunted his dreams.

Why was his hand still on her breast?

She blinked once, but the spell was still just as strong. “Thanks,” she whispered. Once more, the tip of her tongue darted out to lick at her bottom lip, pulling the corner back in so that she could bite at it. Holy shit, he was still touching her. She wanted him to touch her more.

“You're welcome,” he murmured, eyes on her mouth. He could feel the air around them becoming a bit heavier, the way her pulse jumped in her neck, and how her eyes dilated mostly black. He could read the signs of arousal anywhere, and his hand twitched slightly in response, giving the _faintest_ hint of a massage.

“So. What next?” she asked quietly, biting back a moan. She arched up ever so slightly into his hand, desperate to get his thumb to brush her nipple. Was that really so much to ask?

The words came forward before he could stop them, before he could somehow make his mind wrap around the words and processing what he was saying. “You like this, don't you?”

“I--yes,” she confessed, closing her eyes for a moment to focus on the feeling. She didn’t want to see if he looked disgusted or angry, although the fact that his hand was still on her breast in the first place was definitely a good sign. She hoped, at least.

“What do you want from me, Miss Johnson? I can see the way your pupils expand when I come closer. I can see the flush on your cheeks, your heart thumping against my palm. What do you want?” he whispered, leaning forward to capture her eyes with his own.

“I--I shouldn't ask, it's _violently_ inappropriate,” the voice of reason spoke through her mouth. Which was why she very deliberately pressed up into his hand harder, a gasp of pleasure slipping past her lips. Her eyes, though, never once wavered from his.

“Say it,” he coaxed gently, unsure what strange force was taking control of him. He never, never in his wildest dreams would have thought that he'd do this. This was his professional career on the line. Should anyone find out about how far _this_ was going (and they hadn't even done anything, really), then he was fucked.

“Touch me,” she asked, nearly needy a whimper. Shit, she was going to hell.

“I could get fired,” he whispered, his hand moving of its own accord. “I could get my license revoked.”

His dropped his eyes down to the breast in his palm, staring at it in wonder as he brushed his thumb over her nipple, back and forth. He still had his gloves on, but he hardly noticed, his lips parting softly.

“I won't tell,” she promised. Another whimper slipped out, a throaty moan to follow. She needed to keep quiet, she knew she did, but _god_ this felt good. And he’d hardly done anything yet! “God, Dr. Solo,” she moaned.

“Quiet,” he commanded, giving her breast a harder squeeze in warning. “Listen to me very carefully, Miss Johnson; if this is what you want, this will be the _only_ time I do this in this building. If you change your mind, simply say the word and I'll stop, but if you don't, I _am_ going to bend you over this table and have my way with you. And you're going to stay quiet, like the good girl I know you are. Aren't you?”

He waited briefly for an acknowledgement before he continued.

“And when I'm done, and I've filled you up like I _know_ we've both been thinking about, you're going to leave here with my come soaking your underwear, and never breathe a word about this to anyone. Do you understand?”

His other hand slid up over her knee, his thumb caressing over the fabric of her skirt as he held her eyes.

“Yes, Dr. Solo,” she whispered, already shivering in anticipation of more to come. And come she planned for them to both do. If they weren't on the limited timeline of her appointment slot, she would have slid off the table and dropped to her knees before him to start this off right. As it were, they had to settle for a quick, quiet fuck. But he seemed to hint at the possibility for more and she'd be doing all she could to ensure that.

“Good girl--now stand up and turn around,” he instructed lowly as he rose to his own feet and pushed the stool back for more room. He eyed his gloves briefly, debating on whether or not he wanted to leave them on.

“Yes, Dr. Solo,” she said, sliding immediately off the table and turning around. “Like this?”

Stepping up behind her, he found the zipper on her skirt and pulled it down, giving a gentle push to that and her underwear before watching the fabric fall and pool around her feet.

“Step out,” he instructed, before reaching down and coaxing one of her legs up with a hand around her thigh, his other hand secure around her hips to steady her as he spread her wide. Placing her foot on the edge of the table, he smiled deviously and whispered, “Be quiet or people will come in, and then they'll see you just like this.”

She shivered, delicious anticipation for what he was about to do meeting the idea of it being so, _so_ wrong. But fuck if she didn't want this more than she ever wanted sex before. Most guys only ever made her feel lukewarm. Dr. Solo made her feel like she was in a volcano.

“I--I've never done this before. I mean, I've had sex, I just haven't done _this_ ,” she said quietly, feeling the need to explain.

“I've got you. Just hush and relax,” he breathed against the shell of her ear, pressing his body against her back.

His hand slid around the curve of her thigh, moving inward and down. “What do you want, Miss Johnson?”

“You,” she breathed, afraid of saying more. She could feel how positively sopping she was. She hoped he wasn't put off by it.

He made a noise in the back of his throat, a clicking tone as he finally let his fingers come in contact with her. “So wet--how long have you been this wet?” he rasped as he lowered his mouth to the slope of where her neck met her shoulder.

She gasped and shuddered, trying so hard to keep the keen at the back of her throat at bay.

“Since--since before. I've come thinking about you so much, but it's never enough,” she confessed, arching her ass up at him. He still had clothes on. This was torture.

“What do you need? Tell me,” he urged, nosing at the side of her neck as his fingers began working, sliding along her warmth. He gave a soft sigh against her skin, eyes sliding shut as he rolled his index finger over her clit.

“Inside me,” she panted. Her hands turned to claws as she dug into the cushioned bench, her whimpers soft. It was hard, so hard, but she knew she needed to be quiet or he'd stop. “Your cock inside me.”

Smirking smugly, he pressed a soft kiss to her flesh as he stroked her faster, harder, his fingers relentless as he dipped two inside of her, practically commanding her to come for him. “You come right here on my hand and I'll give you what you want, Miss Johnson.”

To make his point, he ground himself against her backside.

She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She could feel him between her cheeks, hot and hard and _huge_. And his thumb on her clit was heaven and hell, not to mention how full of his fingers she was. She couldn't believe how full she felt simply from his fingers, and she shuddered for more. He was stroking her so well, working her body like an expert, the fingers inside targeting the textured part inside of her and stroking, stroking--

“ _Ah!”_ she gasped out, high pitched and nearly silent. Her whole body seized and she had to collapse forward onto her elbows, her body far too weak to hold herself up. She could feel her come leaking out of her and she mewled softly at the sensation of his body above hers.

His pants unzipped a moment later as he pushed his hips far enough from hers to work them down. His coat stayed on, his pants getting pushed down around his thighs soon after.

“I'm going to give you what you want now,  Miss Johnson. I'm going to fuck you hard, and you're going to come around my cock until you can barely stand it. Got it?” he whispered as he folded his body over hers to breathe it against her ear.

“Yes, Dr. Solo,” she whimpered, already craving more. The endorphins from her orgasm were coursing through her and she felt so good. She hoped she could bring him pleasure, too. He definitely deserved to feel like he was making her feel, blissed out and thoroughly pleasured. And he hadn't even fucked her yet.

“Good girl,” he praised softly, sliding his hands back down to her hips to encourage her up onto her toes. One disappeared from her body to position himself, and then he was sliding in, sheathing himself inside of her with one firm thrust. He hissed as she clenched around him, and without giving her body much time to acclimate, he pulled out to the head of him and thrusted back inside. Almost instantly, he pumped his hips against her again to set a brutal pace, too caught up in whatever she'd done to him to even dare think about going slow.

She gasped, needing so desperately to scream out. She brought a hand up to bite at her knuckle, trying to keep her sounds contained. He felt so fucking _good_ , fucking up into her with wild abandon. She'd never been fucked so good before, and they'd only just begun.

“D--Dr. Solo, _fuck_ ,” she panted out.

He barely faltered in his thrusts, pressing his body closer to hers as he reached around and covered her mouth.

 _“Quiet!”_ he hissed into her ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth.

She nodded, frantic. Swallowing her moans was torture, but the low murmur of a patient in the next room speaking with a nurse was enough to cause her to close her mouth, even if the sound still clawed at her throat. Her eyes rolled back in her head, though, and she could feel herself beginning to perspire. She was going to come soon, she knew it. Did he want to come, too? Was this good for him? God, she hoped so.

Keeping his own voice barely above a whisper, save for the brief falters while fucking hard into her, he said, “If I take my hand from your mouth, are you going to stay quiet? Are you going to take my cock like the good little girl you are? _Silently?”_

Again, she nodded, though the urge to scream out was getting more and more intense. She heard new voices out in the hall, other patients and employees oblivious to what was happening. Remembering the repercussions for them both if anyone found out, she committed to staying silent.

 _Even_ as her second orgasm ripped through her, hard and blinding. Her knees buckled and she had one quick second to react to stop the one she was standing on from hitting the table. While the sound wouldn't have been _so_ suspicious, she didn't want to draw attention to them.

Catching her hips easily, he lifted her ass back up into the air, supporting the majority of her weight as he hissed, “I'm not done with you yet, Miss Johnson. Not--just--yet.”

He made a soft grunt, his jaw tight as he leaned back to stare down at her ass. So wonderfully tanned, warm and inviting. He just wanted to touch her everywhere, wanted to feel that skin against his own. She was perfect, and while he knew her body was spent, he still couldn't help wanting to prolong this as much as possible.

“God, you feel so good, clenching that perfect cunt of yours around me so beautifully. You like me to fuck you like this? Have you thought about it a lot?” he breathed, finding it in him somehow to fuck her harder, deeper, angling himself into the spots that had made her body tremble before.

Honestly, _fuck him_ for trying to ask her questions while her mind was goo. What the fuck kind of shape was she in for this? And she wasn't supposed to talk! Didn't he know that men's voices carried further than women's? So instead of arguing or any of that, she just nodded again, choking down yet another moan of pleasure at his hand. He was fucking her so good and deep, as if he'd always known how to make her sing. It was almost unfair, really.

“I think you've got one more in you, don't you?” he murmured, his voice low and soft. He held back a groan as he felt his own orgasm growing, threatening to overtake him. Ben furrowed his brow, feeling a slight sheen of sweat beginning around his hairline with the exertion, but he wanted this to last. If this was to be the only time he did this, he wanted to be memorable for her. Chances were she didn't make a habit about doing this with her doctors, just as he didn't make a habit of doing this with his patients.

It was morally and ethically wrong, as he was a man in a position of authority over her, and she was his _patient._ She could claim sexual harassment and then his medical license would be revoked, and she could file some sort of malpractice lawsuit against him.

The thought alone was _almost_ enough to make him stop, to kill his erection, but she so clearly wanted this, as he'd told her to tell him to stop if she wanted to.

She nodded again, already feeling her third threatening to make its appearance. Something passed through her mind that she was ruined forever, that no one would ever fuck her this good again. She was going to be stuck chasing this feeling for the rest of her life. It was so unfair.

She wanted to beg him to come for her, to fill her up. She wanted to tell him how good this felt. She wanted to scream his name. It was Ben, right? Yeah, Ben. Fuck yeah, Ben. Ben knew how to do the thing good. And she wanted to fuck Ben again.

Digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips, he held her in place as he slammed in and out of her, knowing that he was close, as well. It was _right_ there, so close, but he wanted that last one from her first.

“You--come one more time--” he panted between erratic, frantic thrusts, “And I'll--I'll give you mine. I'll give you my come--fill that pretty pussy of yours all the way up.”

Somewhere in Rey's mind, she thought about birth control. They were both being _highly_ irresponsible and strangely trusting.  

With partners in the past, it took forever to come, if she did at all. But he somehow knew just where to hit, and how to hit it repeatedly. She couldn't remember the last time she had come this many times. But there it was, all at once, a hard orgasm that shook her whole body, hard and absolutely beautiful.

She had no idea how she kept her mouth shut.

It took every ounce of will power he had not to moan out loud as her body constricted around his, forcing him into the most powerful orgasm of his life. His hips finally stilled, his body shaking softly. He didn't think he'd ever come so fucking hard or so much in his entire life. His body stiffened, a carnal sounding grunt managing to slip out anyway.

He supposed he could always say he'd stubbed his toe or something to cover the noise if necessary.

When it had finally passed and the only noise left was their heavy breathing, he rubbed his thumbs softly into her skin to soothe any marks before he reached down and grabbed her panties, tugging them up for her to catch the mess that slid out as he did.

She was a whimpering mess, and now she was a _dirty_ whimpering mess. It felt so right and so wrong and she loved it. She wanted more of it.

“Again?” she panted. “Later. Not here. Today?”

She hoped her words were coherent.

“Greedy little thing, aren't you?” he asked, taking in his own deep breaths.

She looked back at him, trying to gauge his reaction. That wasn't a _no,_ which felt encouraging. Like maybe he would?

Whelp, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

“Yes. And I want you _again_ ,” she said. Finally, she straightened, beginning to reach for her clothes. “But I understand if you don't. If this was just a one time thing for you, it was great. But I figured we could skip the bullshit of wondering and get right to the “do you want to do this again?” part.”

“I like how direct you are. Therefore...My place. Tonight,” he replied, fixing his own pants. He grabbed a little notepad used to write prescriptions on and he carefully pulled off the top paper before scribbling his address down.

He didn't need anyone to be able to see the imprint of his writing into the pad below. Handing it to her, he looked her over again, raising a slow eyebrow. “Leave those on until then,” he murmured, nodding to her underwear.

She slid the piece of paper into her bra for safe keeping. “Yes, Dr. Solo. What time is my appointment?” she asked with a smirk. She was so proud of herself, and she couldn't _wait_ to tell Rose! Shy Rey who??

“Ten,” he replied, staring into her eyes with an intensity that said he would throw her down and fuck her again right here if he hadn't just come. “I have a meeting with my parents first.”

“Sounds good to me.” She stepped up to him and pushed up in her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She was allowed to do that, right? As she came back down, she gave him a soft smile. “I'll see you then.”

“You can be as loud as you want then,” he smirked back at her, deciding to just go for it.

He leaned down after her, grabbed her jaw in his hand, and held her still while he pressed his mouth to hers. It was hot and hard, and he figured why not, since he'd already been buried deep inside of her as far as she could take him. He owned her mouth, and when he pulled away, he gave another smirk.

“See you at ten, Miss Johnson.”


	2. Feels?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to Dr. Solo's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you ALL for your response to this fic!!! We are touched that you guys like it, but ESPECIALLY Lightshinebright because without her and her support and love and amazingness, none of this would exist!!! This is all for you, boo!

Rey was in the wrong line of business. _Clearly._ She knew that doctors made good money, but what the fuck did Dr. Ben Solo need with this massive ass mansion in the middle of the swankiest neighborhood she'd ever seen? It was the type of place to give out gift cards attached to full sized candy bars on Halloween! She had no idea people even _lived_ in places like this in real life. Weren't these places just for celebrities?

She squirmed for a moment in his obnoxiously long driveway. She wanted this. She was going to do this. She was not going to hold his wealth against him. She _knew_ he was a doctor, after all. Taking a deep breath, she got out of her car and made her way to his front door. She hadn't bothered to change, as she'd already dressed up for him once today. And she wasn't going to get another outfit dirty.

He answered the door a moment later, looking relaxed in a black sweater and dark jeans. He raised an eyebrow at her but smiled as he stepped aside.

“I wasn't expecting you to actually show up,” he admitted.

He'd thought he was just being used, and that now that she'd gotten her doctor fantasy out of her system, she'd never have anything to do with him ever again.

“Oh. Did you...I can go,” she said, flushing with embarrassment and turning to go. She was stupid. He was just saying that because he didn't want it to be awkward. Of course.

“No, you're fine. It's a pleasant surprise, actually. Here, come inside. Can I get you a drink?” he asked, already stepping away to head back towards the kitchen.

She awkwardly stepped inside his house, marveling at the sleek and beautiful splendor of it. Damn. How did a person even get their house to look this cohesive? Did he know the Property Brothers or something?

“Just some water would be great, thanks. It was...um, we definitely live in different worlds,” she replied, staring up at the crystal chandelier hanging in his foyer.

“How do you mean?” he asked with furrowed brows as he brought a glass out to her. Following her gaze upwards, it suddenly clicked into place. “Oh. That.”

“It's beautiful,” she said, looking at it just a moment longer before turning to accept the glass. _Damnit!_ Even his fucking _water_ tasted better. This was rude. She was going to get addicted and then he'd probably get bored. _Really smart, Rey_.

“I'm glad you think so. I don't get many visitors to appreciate it,” he shrugged, giving a wave of his hand to have her follow him into the main living area.

There were shiny black hardwood floors throughout, with equally dark furniture throughout the room. The only things brightening up the space, however, were the neutral gray walls and the chrome finishes that accented the sofa and the shelves. The only true pop of color were the red knick-knacks on the coffee and on the end tables.

She followed him, taking in more details of the space. It was beautiful but it was...cold. It was far too big and, while Ben was plenty large, the space seemed empty. All the tasteful decor couldn't hide how empty this huge home was. Why did he live here all alone? She looked for something personal, photos and the like. There were none. She wondered why not. Was there no one in his life he cared for like that? Enough to have them on display in his lovely home?

“Do you...have any pets?” she decided to ask. Maybe there was an elusive cat or some fish or a huge ass bird that would sqwak at the worst times?

He stopped and gave her a deadpanned stare, slowly raising an eyebrow. “You mean you didn't hear the lions in the backyard when you arrived?”

She tried to hold her serious face, but she couldn't. At least she knew he was funny. Funny, hot, _and_ good at sex? Jackpot! Plus, he was intelligent. And while the wealth disparity was a bit rough, if this became a real thing, she could eventually stop feeling like a dirty little street urchin playing in a mansion. And _start_ feeling like a dirty woman…

“I thought those were tiger roars. After all, everyone knows lions don't roar as loud. King of the jungle my ass,” she snorted.

“My apologies, then. Apparently they're being lazy,” he smirked. “I do have a dog. However, he's currently upstairs being a lazy ass, as well. He's a horrible guard dog.”

Letting a smile slip, he shook his head and continued walking through the house, only to hear the distinct jangling of collar tags as the black and rust Doberman approached, apparently having decided he wanted to see where the action was.

At the sight of a new person, however, instead of barking, his little nubby tail began to waggle back and forth and he licked his mouth excitedly as he wiggled his way over to where Rey stood, his entire body trembling with happiness as he began prancing around her.

“As I said,” Ben chuckled as he watched the display. “He's a horrible guard dog--he loves people.”

Rey laughed, dropping down immediately to her knees to give the pup a proper enthusiastic rub over his ribs.

“Hello, beautiful boy! My name is Rey! I'm your daddy's new friend. Who are you?” she asked, her voice high like dogs loved. She kissed the tip of his nose in between his licking her face.

“That's Havoc. He hardly lives up to his name, though. Should have named him something like Sparkle or Potato,” he laughed again, feeling pleased that she didn't seem to mind the dog.

“He's a havoc to my heart. I love him,” she smiled. She gave him one last scratch and kiss before standing back up, turning back to Ben.

This was so different than when they were in his office. This was...intimate. She was in his house, she'd met his dog. She was going to be fucked on a piece of his furniture. Once again, she hoped this wasn't a one time thing.

“Looks like he loves you, too,” he replied, looking down to where the dog was presenting his belly for rubs. Seeing the change in her face, he frowned slightly. “Are you okay? We don’t have to have sex if you don't want to.”

“No, I want to!” she rushed to say, eyes wide. “I just...this is sort of unfamiliar territory to me. I've never...not since college. Sophomore year, even. I don't know if I'll be any good at any of this.”

He gave a half-hearted shrug. “Me, either. I'm not exactly good with people, despite working with them all day. Professional relationships I can do all day long. Whatever _this_ is...whatever _you_ are, it's different and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react. You made me fuck one of my _patients. You're_ my patient. I never do that kind of thing,” he sighed, frowning as he tried to make sense of it all.

She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. “I didn't make you do _anything!_ ” she snapped. “Last I checked, we're both adults capable of handling the word “no”.”

“No, not like you held me down and forced me kind of made me,” he hastened to explain. “It's just...like I said, I never do that kind of thing. Ever. And with you...it felt like I just couldn't make myself say no. You're different.”

“Why?” she asked. “I’m sure you've been tempted by _much_ more tempting women than me. I mean, you're the sexiest man I've ever seen, dermatologist or doctor or anything, so it's obvious why I'd be drawn, but with me…” she shrugged.

“At the risk of of sounding like Buffalo Bill in _The Silence of the Lambs,_ I really like your skin. Now, coming from a medical professional...I look at skin all day long. I see various different types, but yours is...beautiful. Golden, covered in little freckles that are just the most adorable thing. And then there's your smile. Don't even get me started on that,” he said in a rush, taking a few steps away so that she didn't feel creeped out by being alone in his house with him talking about her skin like a freak.

“That would have been creepy, _if_ it hadn't come from the mouth of a dermatologist,” she smirked at him. “But thank you. Aside from some medically ill-advised tanning, I try to take good care of it. I am just naturally a bit tan so I like to keep that up all year around.”

“Well, whatever you do, it seems to work for you. I don't do well in the sun. Sure, I go for my morning runs outside and _sometimes_ I tan, but mostly I just end up turning into a lobster,” he tried to joke, though it was absolutely true.

She laughed. “I bet you're still a very sexy lobster, Dr. Solo.”

“Just don't touch me and we'll be okay,” he laughed, remembering how badly he sometimes peeled. “And you can call me Ben when not at the office.”

She smiled and stepped close to him, leaving just a few scant inches between them. “But what do I call you in bed?”

Looking down at her, he gave her that same smirk he'd given her earlier. “Is that where you want to go? You want to spend the night in my bed, exploring each other between the sheets as people do?” His voice was low, intimate, his eyes searching between hers.

“Yes,” she whispered, heart rate spiking. She wanted to do more than that, like hear about how he got Havoc or ask about his hobbies or why he got into dermatology. But, she also really wanted him to touch her again. She could find that other stuff out in between.

“Are you hungry for food?” he asked, making sure to make his question very clear so that she couldn't turn it sexual yet when he honestly wanted to know if she was hungry. If they were going to pick up where they left off, he wanted her well-fed beforehand.

“It's after 10PM, Ben. I _did_ eat dinner,” she teased. She almost asked him how dinner with his parents went but she'd heard that paternal talk could kill the mood.

“What'd you eat?” He asked, tilting his head curiously. “Better not have been ramen.”

“What about me suggests I had ramen?” she asked, trying to sound offended.

Besides, she had ramen _last_ night. Tonight was spaghetti.

“You smell like noodles,” he shrugged, like it was the easiest thing in the world to detect.

“Are you sure _you're_ not the Doberman?” she asked, rolling her eyes. “Jerk.”

Laughing, he just shrugged again. “Well, pardon me for trying to make sure you're taken care of. No one likes to stop in the middle of marathon sex for food. Well, okay, that's a lie, but you get my meaning.”

“You want to make sure I'm taken care of?” she repeated, barely concealing her surprise.

She wasn't 100% in hookup culture, but _that_ didn't sound typical. Maybe. She'd have to ask Rose.

“Why wouldn't I? You're my guest,” he repeated, frowning as though he didn't understand what was so foreign about the concept.

She smiled. “Maybe I'll ask for a snack later, but for now, I'm well, thank you. How about you? Was there anything you needed before we begin indulging in more debauchery?”

At that, he chuckled and shook his head. “Not that I can think of, but if I do think of something, I'll let you know. For now, if you're ready…” he trailed off, eyebrows raised in question as he took a slow, predatory step closer to her.

“As loud as I want, right?” she asked, her breath stolen from her at the shift in his demeanor. His eyes went from warm to dark in a split second and she was pretty sure she went from kinda aroused to fully in less than a moment. Fuck. How did he do that?

“As loud as you want,” he confirmed, stopping in front of her to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Ready?”

“God, yes,” she whispered, taking one step closer so that their bodies were touching. She felt like she was on fire and she wanted to burn right on up. This was everything.

“Alright,” he smirked, bending down to scoop her up into his arms.

With one last look at Havoc, he nearly started to laugh as the dog just watched them go with sad looking eyes.

Ben turned, carrying her easily up the stairs and to the room down at the end of the hallway. When he opened the door it was to a bed larger than a California king, one custom ordered for comfort. 'Orgy-sized’ was somewhere within the accurate describing realm. The bed took up most of one wall, adorned in more black with crimson sheets.

As he set her down on the bed and stepped back to view her, his head tilted softly to the side, watching her with an intensity usually only reserved for an artist's gaze.  

“God, Ben. You look like you want to devour me,” she said, her heart fluttering. Some men could look hungry, but Ben looked ravenous. It was as if he were a wolf and she a rabbit, captive prey shocked still. She even trembled a bit for him. She pressed her thighs together, feeling a new rush of wet to meet what had dried between before.

“I do,” he stated simply in return as he began to work his sweater over his head. “I didn't have the time to do it earlier, but I am _absolutely_ going to devour you, Rey. Now get undressed.”

Hardly needing the command, she began to quickly work herself from her clothing. Her blouse went first, this time tossed aside without a care. Her bra went next, and she hoped she tossed it in the same vicinity as the shirt. It took a minute to get her skirt worked down since she was sitting, but that, too, was flung away. She stopped as she got to her underwear, distracted as he tore away his undershirt.

“Unbelievable. You robbed me of getting the chance to see _that_ last time? Jesus, Ben, you have an eight pack!” she gasped.

Smiling faintly at her comment, he looked down at his body for a moment. “Huh, well how about that?” Lifting his eyes to her a moment later, he roamed them over her body. “You look fantastic, as well. Do you train?”

“You accused me of having ramen for dinner and now you're asking if I can afford a personal trainer? Damn, money is heavily skewed when you're wealthy,” she teased with a roll of her eyes. “Thank you, though. I go for runs with my roommate.”

“Well that's what I meant. I don't have a trainer, either,” he said, frowning. He wasn't trying to make it seem like he was rubbing his wealth in or anything. He considered himself pretty grounded, actually. “You have a roommate?”

“Yeah, Rose. She's who recommended that I get the mark checked out, actually.” She scooted closer to him then, reaching out to hook her fingers into the tops of his jeans. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to each of his abs. “I wanted to suck your cock so badly earlier. Can I?”

His breath caught in his throat for a moment as he stared down at her.

“Yes, god yes. But only if I can return the favor,” he said, shivering at the feeling of her mouth on his skin.

“Yes, sir,” she smirked. She kissed in lazy patterns across his abs as she unbuttoned his pants, peeling it open just a bit and kissing along the waistband of his boxers. They'd been too rushed earlier and she wanted to take her time with him, worship him properly. He'd been dominating her fantasies for far too long for her to not lick every last inch she could.

Nuzzling her nose along his warm skin, she pushed down his pants, helping him step out as he had done with her earlier. She nuzzled at the faint line of dark hair, a tantalizing line promising something wonderful. When finally she began to work down his black boxers, she gasped as he sprang out.

“Fuck, Ben. You're so beautiful. This has gotta be the most delicious looking cock I've ever seen. Thank you,” she said. Once he was free of his final piece of clothing, she gave him one long lick, from balls to tip.

His breath left him in a rush, and he drank in the sight of her on his bed, kneeling for him as she tasted him. He hoped she liked how he tasted, as he knew everyone had a different flavor. He'd been told in the past he tasted good, but this was different somehow. He wanted her approval, for her to like what he had to offer.

Lowering his hands, he threaded them through her hair, eyes dark and smoldering as he hummed in appreciation.

“Fuck, Rey--that's--” he broke off with a small groan, louder than any noise they'd made in the office, but still relatively quiet all the same.

“Uh-uh, baby. Be loud for me,” she chastised with a low purr. She gave a few kittenish licks at the tip of him. “I wanna hear how I make you feel.”

Closing his eyes, he let himself focus on the way her tongue felt against him, and he groaned a little louder. Apparently he really enjoyed the teasing, and his cock gave a rather enthusiastic twitch towards her. It wanted to be in her mouth, feeling every bit of her warmth surrounding him again.

“I want to fuck your mouth,” he said, voice a strained whisper. “And I want you to touch yourself at the same time. God, I feel like I might come already, Rey. Fuck--please. I need more.”

She smirked at that and decided to be merciful. She gripped the base of him with one hand to hold him at her desired angle, giving him a very gentle pump, and slid her mouth down on it. At the same time, she slipped her hands into her panties, teasing herself as she swallowed him down. She sucked him greedily, bobbing her head up and down as she hollowed out her cheeks. She moaned loudly, loving the taste of him. It was just the right amount of salty, almost a bit sweet, and not at all bitter. Nothing was worse than going down on a guy and finding out that they were bitter.

She dipped her fingers inside herself as she increased the pace of the hand at the base of him and the suction of her mouth. She could feel that he was close, but she wasn't done yet, so she popped off him, going back to licking him. As she fucked herself slowly with her fingers, she sucked on his balls, glad to know that he maintained good cleanliness down there.

“Are you gonna come down my throat? Are you gonna make me swallow your sweet come, baby?” she asked, peering up at him beneath her lashes.

What he really wanted was to flip her over and fuck her properly, but the idea of having her swallow him down was almost too good to pass up. He gripped her hair and gave a sharp tug, pulling her off of him as he leaned down slightly to capture her eyes.

“That depends,” he murmured, his own dark and dangerous.

She blinked, the sudden shift in power between them turning her on even more. “On what?” she asked.

“How long do you plan to stay?” he whispered, tightening his fingers against her scalp.

“As long as you want me to,” she replied, and somewhere in her mind, she knew how deeply she meant that. She wasn't going to turn down an offer to spend the night...or several. But she didn't dare voice that. No need to sound _that_ desperate.

He hummed slightly, giving a short nod. “You may regret that when I'm done with you,” he said as he released her and straightened back up.

She wondered what he meant by that. Could he possibly be as far gone as she was? Or was this beautiful house really a cover for the most clever serial killer ever? Good thing she gave Rose his address. She was just going to focus on the former thought, not the latter. That was ridiculous.

She picked up where she left off with eager haste, sucking and licking like her life depended on it. She took his as far down her throat as she could, sucking him a handful of times before she was back to licking him and massaging his balls. She was determined to make him come for her, to shoot his hot spend down her throat. She was so glad she had mastered her gag reflex in college.

His moan this time was louder, unrestrained as he fought his body. He wanted to thrust into her mouth, to come directly down her throat, but he also didn't want to hurt her.

“Fuck, that feels so good, baby--your pretty little mouth on my cock. Suck it good; I'm so close. Are you ready? Ready for my come?” he panted, giving a few unsteady thrusts.

She hummed her affirmation, sliding him back down her throat. She wanted him to come, she wanted that affirmation that he wanted her and that she made him feel good. She could feel her eyes watering as she took him further down her throat, but she didn't care. She could feel how close he was and she wanted it, wanted it so much.

“Come for me, Ben,” she rasped in a brief moment off his cock.

His hands couldn't stay away from her head for long, his fingers winding back through her hair to hold her and guide her back and forth along his length. He was trying so hard not to just ram down her throat, but god, it was hard. He was so close to coming, but he really wanted to fuck her again. Granted, she was going to be staying the night, so he'd be ready to go again before the night was out.

It was that thought alone, of taking her in his bed with the moonlight streaming in through the window to hit her naked, sweat-damp body that did him in. He came with a rasping moan, shooting down her throat as his head fell forward to watch how she took it.

“Don't spill a drop, baby. Not a single _fucking_ drop,” he commanded.

She nearly gagged on the sheer amount of his hot spend shooting down her throat, but she had a command to obey. Fuck, it was so hot how commanding he was. Who knew dermatologists were like this? Or maybe it was just Ben. Even so, she swallowed him down like a woman desperate for a drink, moaning appreciatively. A bit too salty, but she wouldn't complain. She'd happy swallow him down again and again.  

She came away with a self-satisfied grin, so proud at having made him come so much. As she gazed up at his eyes, she felt a new heat shoot straight through to her soaked cunt.

“Fuck, you look so hot when you come for me. Look at the great Dr. Solo, lust blown eyes just for me,” she purred with a grin, peppering kisses up his torso.

Shuddering with the aftershocks of a good orgasm, his eyes half-closed, he managed to wait until her mouth was nearly at his throat before he wound an arm around her waist and pulled her in against his chest. With one shaking hand, he pushed her hair away from her face, the movement tender as his fingers brushed over her cheek.

“I didn't get to see your face when you came last time. I'm certainly going to this time,” he vowed, suddenly pushing her away from him until she fell back against the bed.

He slid his hands behind her knees and dragged her close to the edge, kneeling down on the floor before her.

“You sound pretty confident that you’ll get me to come again,” she teased, even though she had _very_ little doubts about that. She knew that he could do it, and she had a feeling that he could do it quickly. She was so keyed up from blowing him, feeling him come just for her. Her own orgasm wouldn’t be too far off...but it was also fun to tease him.  

“Oh, I am,” he agreed lowly, brushing his nose and lips along her inner thigh. “I want to hear how high I can make you moan. Maybe my neighbors will hear it--that would be fantastic.”

He could tell that she really hadn't showered since their tryst in his office this morning, and that pleased him to no end, knowing that she'd taken his instructions to heart. He'd always been a bit too intense, a little too dominant for most people, but maybe that's what she was looking for. Without further ado, he kissed her clit softly, tasting a heady mixture of them both, and then licked a long, broad swipe from her slit upwards.

“Y--you want me to be-- _fuck!--_ loud for you?” she shivered out. Her thighs were already quivering. The build up had been too intense and she was too ready to go. Her hands fell to his hair, threading into those thick, beautiful locks. She was glad to feel that he was good at this, too. Damn him.

“Mmmmhmmmm,” he groaned into her, licking her essence hard and fast with single-minded determination. It was just as he could feel the way her legs trembled around his head that he slowed down to soft little touches of his tongue. Her body was close, he could nearly taste it, and he wanted more, but he would also be lying if he didn't want to torture her _just_ a bit.

“Dr. Solo!” she cried out loudly, nearing a whine. She gripped his hair harder, tugging at the locks impatiently to get him to go on. “Ben, _please._ I was such a good girl for you, I did exactly what you asked for! Can’t you taste your come between my thighs? God, it felt so wrong but so right leaving with you dripping out of me. Don’t I deserve a reward?”

“I think you deserve more of my come, deep inside this wonderfully tasty little cunt of yours,” he rumbled darkly, making his way slowly back up to where her clit was. He traced the tip of his tongue around the bud, pulling the hood back a bit to reach even further. As he rolled his eyes up to watch her, he pressed a soft kiss to it and then suddenly sucked her hard into his mouth, his hands gripping her thighs to hold her still.

She cried out, a high-pitched whimper that carried through his house. She shuddered beneath his touch, his hold, his _mouth_. He knew exactly what he was doing, rivaling even what she had built up in her mind, which had so far seemed impossible.

“Yes, _yes!_ I want that. I wa--ah!!--nt it so bad! I need your cock inside me. Please. Fuck, _please!"_  she keened at top volume as he sucked her, rolling her clit between his soft tongue and the rough roof of his mouth. She could hardly breathe.

“Then come again for me, Miss Johnson,” he growled, giving her a gentle nip. “Come all over my face and I'll fuck you deep into the mattress like you deserve.”

She nodded shakily and tried to focus and breathe. She wanted to do what he asked, she wanted to be so good for him. She could feel her thighs shaking harder, her body ready to burst and let go. She just needed to focus on the feeling of his mouth, that wonderful fucking _mouth_ , and she was going to--she was just about to--she was--

 _“Fuck~!”_ she sang out as her orgasm finally arrived. She was vaguely aware that she came _pretty_ hard and she hoped it wasn't gross or anything. Not like she had too much time to think, as her vision had whited out and stars exploded.

Holy _shit,_ he could eat a girl out good. Damn.

He moaned, deep and roughly against her as he cleaned her up, working her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. She'd practically flooded his mouth, and he took the time to savor her unique flavor. She tasted _good,_ and he was fairly sure he'd want another sample before their time together ended. He planned to thoroughly debauch her as much as possible until then.

“God, Rey, you taste so amazing. Such a good girl, to come all over my face like that,” he praised.

She said _something_ in response, and she was pretty sure it was words that were not at all slurred together or mewled like a kitten. She massaged his head, telling him how good it felt and how amazing he was. She said that, right?

 _Yeah,_ she thought as she collapsed fully onto the bed, _yeah, I did._

Smirking rather smugly, he lifted himself back up to his feet and leaned over her. He looked down into her hazel eyes, still lust blown and almost drowsy looking now. Leaning forward, he kissed the pulse point on her throat and murmured, “I'm not done with you yet.”

“Yes, doctor,” she replied, this time totally _sure_ she'd spoken words. She tilted her head back, giving him access to whatever part of her skin he wanted.

Sucking a deep mark into her neck, he trailed a hand down her body, memorizing every dip and curve of her ribs, her stomach, and down over her hip.

He was already hard and ready again, turned on beyond belief by the woman below him, this woman that had been brave enough to go after what she'd wanted. Maybe he could convince her to see him again in the future after this.

“Get on all fours,” he urged, already rolling her over beneath him.

Though she felt weak, she was equally as eager to feel him inside of her once again. She followed him gentle urgings, flipping the way he wanted her to, arse and shoulders up. She knew that for it to feel _extra_ delicious her shoulders would need to be down, encouraging him in at the deepest possible angle, but she liked the progression from one to the other. It was the only time in her life when she liked getting knocked down.

“Are you hard for me already, doctor? Did you miss how my pussy felt?” she asked, because she definitely missed how his cock felt. She looked over her shoulder at him, shivering at how sexy he looked looking above her. She'd never tire of that sight, not even if they did this a million times over (and, god, she hoped they did).

“What do you think?” he asked, rubbing his already throbbing cock against her body. She was still so wet, her body just _begging_ for more, and he was only too happy to oblige her.

She moaned and pushed back, blindly hoping to get his cock to slip in. If she could _just_ get it inside of her, that ache inside of her would subside. She hadn't ever realized that she could feel this empty this soon after orgasming. “Fuck, I need it.”

“What do you need, Rey? Say it,” he coaxed, sliding a bit more forcefully through her drenched folds. “I want to hear you say exactly what you want. Where's that boldness you exhibited for me earlier?”

“I need that big, fat cock right inside my tight little pussy, fucking me into this bed until I can't even _think_ of leaving it,” she said, staring him down as she spoke. If he wanted bold, she could give him bold. She could bold all over him if that was what he wanted.

Gripping her hips, he held her gaze as he lined himself up and pushed hard into her. “Is _this_ what you wanted? My cock so far inside you that there's nothing else going through that pretty little head of yours except for how it feels? How I'm going to make you come again...and _again_ on it?” he asked, pulling out and shoving deep into her again.

“Shut up and fuck me harder, if you're _that_ confident,” she said, gritting her teeth at the feeling of being so amazingly full of him. She turned her head back forward and braced herself. Whatever he gave, she could take.

Chuckling darkly, he placed his hand in the middle of her back, smoothing over the soft skin. He pulled back and set up a brutal pace, the sounds of their flesh slapping together loud and echoing in time with their labored breathing.

“God, you feel so good, so fucking amazing, Rey. Jesus Christ, you have the best pussy ever. I could fuck you for days. I think--I-- _might,”_ he rasped hoarsely, his other hand digging into her hip to steady her.

“Yes, yes, yes, _please._ Tomorrow, the--day--after. _Whenever. Please_ ,” she keened, dropping her shoulders down to the bed finally. She cried out at the feeling if him driving even deeper inside of her, at how his cock dragged against her g-spot and his balls slapped into her clit. It was everything she could have wanted from this tryst, but _oh_ , so much more.

“Is this what you wanted, Rey? Or do you want it harder?” he asked, angling himself more deeply into her until he was plunging hard and fast into her slick body.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ ” she screamed, her hands fisting into the sheets as he quite literally rocked her world. She could feel it, her orgasm was coming far more rapidly this time. She only hoped she wouldn't dissolve into a puddle of goo once she did. She wanted to be present for all of this.

“Harder, please, _harder_ ,” she managed to beg.

Reaching above her, though he was reluctant to let her go, he grabbed the headboard and gripped it hard. He used it to pull himself harder into her, grinding his pelvis against her with each merciless thrust of his hips against hers.

He gave it everything he had, fucking her wildly as his thrusts grew more and more erratic and frantic. He wanted to own her for this time, to make her forget everything except for his name and the way he fucked her so well.

His own grunts and pants spurned him on even more, especially eclipsed as they were by her moans.

Reflecting back on it later, Rey wasn't sure if she came twice in rapid succession or if she just had one very long orgasm that ebbed and flowed. Either way, she shuddered and gasped and moaned, whimpering and sobbing his name over and over as she thanked him for the pleasure. She could feel the sweat dripping off him, mingling with the sheen on her own body, but it was just more affirmation of their coupling and she welcomed it. She wanted everything he could give.

“C--come for me. Please. Fill me up. Make me yours. D--do it,” she moaned.

He had no choice but to do as she asked, coming hard with something of a shout as he slammed into her one final time and emptied himself deep into her. He was on cloud nine, his mind a happy haze of pleasure and satisfaction as he stilled. Panting heavily, he kept himself braced against the headboard, glad that he hasn't rested any of his weight on her body.

 _“Fuuuuuck,”_ he breathed roughly, eyes closed.

“Holy--shit,” she panted below him. “ _Please_ tell me--you were serious--about the--the more times thing.” She pushed herself up on shaking arms, tipping her head back to brush her lips against his throat. “More than just tonight?”

“I'll do this anytime you want,” he promised, giving a faint smile as he reached over to the edge of the bed for his shirt to wipe the sweat off with. “Any--anytime.”

She smirked, somehow still sassy even though she was exhausted. “Aww, but you said no more secret fucking at your office.”

“I did, didn't I? Well, maybe you should just come here every chance we get.” he asked as he finally rolled to lay down beside her. His chest was still heaving, and he tried to remember the last time he'd fucked anyone that hard. It had been a long while, for sure. “If you want, that is.”

“ _Yes_ ,” she sighed happily, flopping down beside him.

“Good,” he agreed before slipping from the bed and disappearing quickly down the hallway. He came back with two glasses of water and held one out for her as he crawled back onto the bed and took a long sip. His heart rate had finally slowed somewhat, and he took the opportunity to set the glass on the bedside table and flopped back down next to her, one arm behind his head, with the other loosely extended in a casual invitation. If she didn't want to come closer, that was fine. He wasn't quite sure what this was just yet.

She guzzled down the water quickly, glad for the replenishment of fluids in her spent body. She set the empty glass on the table on her side and smiled as she decided to cuddle into his side. If he was inviting, she was happily taking.

“Can I ask you a question?” she asked, listening to his heartbeat.

“Yeah, go for it,” he replied, curling his arm loosely around her shoulders, his fingertips dancing lightly over her skin.

“Did you think about me after my first appointment?” she asked. She bit her lip as she waited for a response.

“I did,” he replied quietly. “I thought there had to be some way I'd been imagining any interest you may have been showing in me. I thought that if you really _were_ interested the next time, I may...I don't know. Ask you out on a date? Dinner or something. But still, that breaches that whole doctor/patient rule, and I could still get in trouble.”

“Oh. I don't want to get you in trouble, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do this again. And, I dunno, maybe see where it goes?” she presented cautiously. “Of course, the idea that you didn't think that I was into you is ludicrous. You're _perfect._ ”

“I'm touched you think so, but I'm really not. And... _if_ you wanted to do this more, I'd have to insist that you see another doctor. Phasma is good. She's very well-respected, and good at what she does,” he said, tracing the lines on the ceiling.

“I'm pretty sure my skin troubles are over. What do you think, doctor? Are there any marks on my body that I should be concerned about?” she asking, shooting him a smirk as she stretched her body out for his perusal.

Rolling towards her, he skimmed a hand up the middle of her body, coming to a rest over her heart. “Nothing but perfection,” he said with a few soft, open-mouthed kisses along her sternum.

She sighed happily, arching into his mouth. “There, see? No worries. You're no longer my doctor, so we're free for more of this. If you want more, I mean. But I know I do.”

“One condition,” he breathed against her, knowing they were both too tired for more at the moment, but enjoying the taste of her salty skin nonetheless.

“Yes?” she asked, ready to do whatever he wanted.  

Looking up into her eyes, he said, “Let me date you. Let me court you and woo you as you deserve.”

“Hnmm, let me think. Go out on dates with a sexy man who has given me the greatest orgasms of my life? Or no? Gee...a hard choice, that one…” she hemmed, tapping a finger to her cheek in thought.

Huffing, he leaned down and nipped gently at the soft tissue of her breast. “Cheeky _and_ greedy, aren't you?”

She giggled and gasped, humming happily at his attentions. “I _guess_ I'll allow myself to be wooed by you. Although, I should probably let you know that I'm pretty well wooed already.”

“Was it the orgasms?” he asked, propping himself up on an elbow. “It was the orgasms, wasn't it?”

“Oh _definitely,_ doctor. Although the cute dog helps, too,” she said. She leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. “Nap before the next round?”

“Definitely a nap,” he agreed easily as he laid back down beside her, his hand moving from her chest to drop over her torso as he dared to move closer to her in an attempt to snuggle. “I will see you in exactly…” he glanced at the clock. “43 minutes.”

“Are you always this precise?” she asked, sighing happily into his embrace. This felt _incredible._ She couldn't remember the last time she'd wanted to simply sleep with a partner like this.

“It's a habit. I like punctuality,” he murmured sleepily with his cheek pressed against her shoulder, his nose nuzzling her neck slightly. “Until then, Miss Johnson.”

“Sleep tight, Dr. Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we love feels, LOL


End file.
